Spider-Man: Far From Home
Spider-Man: Far From Home ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction- Action- und Highschoolfilm, basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Charakter Spider-Man der Marvel Comics, produziert von Columbia Pictures und Marvel Studios, sowie Vertrieben von Sony Pictures Releasing. Es handelt sich um die Fortsetzung des Films Spider-Man: Homecoming und ist Teil des Marvel Cinematic Universe, in welchem er den 23. Film darstellt. Der Film setzt nach den Ereignissen von ''Avengers: Endgame'''' (2019) ein und wird erneut von Jon Watts inszeniert. Das Drehbuch stammt von Chris McKenna und Erik Sommers, während Kevin Feige und Amy Pascal als Produzenten fungieren. In den Hauptrollen sind neben Tom Holland, Samuel L. Jackson, Zendaya, Jon Favreau, Marisa Tomei und Jake Gyllenhaal zu sehen. Der US-amerikanische Kinostart war am 5. Juli 2019, während der Film in Deutschland bereits am 4. Juli 2019 startete. Für Sommer 2021 ist die Veröffentlichung einer noch unbetitlten Fortsetzung geplant. Prämisse ''Nach den Ereignissen von Avengers: Endgame machen Peter Parker und seine Freunde Urlaub in Europa. Handlung folgt... Besetzung Videos Spider-Man Far From Home Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Teaser Trailer - Ab 4.7.19 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Official Trailer SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Trailer - Ab 4.7.19 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Team Up 30" - Ab 4.7.19 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Void 30" - Ab 4.7.19 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Buckle Up 30" - Ab 4.7.19 im Kino!-1 SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Witness 30" - Ab 4.7.19 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Remembering 15" - Ab 4.7.19 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Sacrifice 30" - Ab 4.7.19 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Trailer 2 - Ab 4.7.19 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Taking Care 30" - Ab 4.7.19 im Kino!-0 Trivia * Am 23. Juni 2016 verriet Sony-Chef Tom Rothman, dass Sony und Marvel an weiteren Spider-Man Filmen arbeiten werden. * Am 27. Juli 2016 gab Kevin Feige in einem Interview mit Collider bekannt, dass man bei den Sequels ähnlich verfahren möchte, wie die Harry Potter-Filme es taten und man jedes Mal ein Jahr aus Peter Parkers Schulzeit zeigen könnte. * In einem Interview mit der Seite Woman's Wear Daily ''vom 17. Oktober 2016 verriet Tom Holland, dass man sich bereits in der frühen Planungsphase für das Sequel befände. So gab er an, dass bereits Gespräche darüber laufen würden, wer denn der neue Schurke werden soll und wohin die Reise gehen wird. * Am 9. Dezember 2016 berichtete ''Deadline.com, dass Sony das Spider-Man: Homecoming-Sequel für den 5. Juli 2019 festgelegt hat. Zudem wurde bestätigt, dass Tom Holland seine Rolle aus The First Avenger: Civil War und Spider-Man: Homecoming ''erneut aufnehmen wird. Als Produzenten werden, wie auch beim ersten Teil, Kevin Feige und Amy Pascal fungieren. * Am 17. Februar 2017 gab ''Filmstarts.de bekannt das der Film in Deutschland am 4. Juli 2019 anlaufen wird. * Am 3. April 2017 wurde bekannt, das der Zweite Teil Spider-Man während seines Junior-Jahres auf der Highscool zeigen soll, während ein dritter Teil das potentielle Senior-Jahr zeigen soll. * Am 11. Mai 2017 gab Holland in einem Interview mit CinePop auf die Frage hin, wen er sich als Schurken für den Zweiten Teil wünsche an, dass er Kraven, Mysterio oder Spider Woman cool fände. * Am 21. Juni 2017 gab, Sony bekannt dass das Sequel eventuell einen anderen Helden des MCU beinhalten soll. Iron Man soll allderings kein Teil der geplanten Fortsetzung sein. * Am 28. Juni 2017 gaben Kevin Feige und Amy Pascal während einer Pressekonferenz bekannt, das Jon Watts sehr wahrscheinlich als Regisseur für das Sequel zurückkehren wird. Weiterhin wurde bekannt, das die Dreharbeiten im April oder Mai 2018 beginnen sollen. * Am 29. Juni 2017 gab Amy Pascal bekannt, das der Film "wenige Minuten" nach Avengers: Endgame ''spielen soll. *Am 30. August 2017 wurde bekannt, das sich Chris McKenna und Erik Sommers in finalen Verhandlungen um das Drehbuch zum Zweiten Teil befänden. * Am 9. Dezember 2017 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, das Jon Watts als Regisseur für Teil Zwei zurückkehren wird. * Am 10. Dezember 2017 wurde in einem Casting Video via ''Omega Underground bekannt, das Gwen Stacy ''eine Rolle im Sequel übernehmen soll. Sie soll dabei weniger den klassichen Comics entstammen sondern eine Ost-Europäische Austauschschülerin sein. Dieses Gerücht stellte sich hinterher als flasch heraus. * Am 31. März 2018 postete Tom Holland einige Behind-The-Scences-Fotos zum Dreh von Spider-Man: Homecoming. Dazu schrieb er folgende Zeilen: "I can’t believe we get to do this all over again. The Peter Parker Ned Leeds adventure continues."'' Zu Deutsch: "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir die Chance bekommen das alles noch mal zu tun. Die Peter Parker Ned Leeds Abenteuer gehen weiter." ''Damit ist davon auszugehen, dass Jacob Batalon seine Rolle abermals verköpern wird. * Am 23. April 2018 gab Kevin Feige in einem Interview mit ''io9 bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten Anfang Juli in London beginnen sollen. Dazu gab Feige an, dass einige Teile des Films in New York, während wieder andere rund um den Globus stattfinden sollen. * Am 21. Mai 2018 gab Variety.com bekannt, dass sich Jake Gyllenhall in Verhandlungen um die Schurkenrolle im Film befinden würde. Der Schurke des Films soll Mysterio werden. Weiterhin wurde bekannt, dass Zendaya, Marisa Tomei und Michael Keaton ihre Rollen aus dem Ersten Teil wieder aufnehmen werden. * Am 23. Juni 2018 gab Tom Holland mit Spider-Man: Far From Home, den offziellen Titel des Films bekannt. Weiterhin gab der The Hollywood Reporter ''am selben Tag bekannt, das Gyllenhall die Schurkenrolle übernehmen wird. * Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 2. Juli 2018 und endeten am 16. Oktober 2018 * Am 2. Juli 2018 wurde durch Setfotos bekannt, das Hemky Madera, erneut ''Mr. Delmar verkörpern wird. Sein Auftritt wurde allerdings aus dem Film geschnitten. * Am 9. Juli 2018 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass J.B. Smoove eine noch unbekannte Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. Am 17. Juli 2018 die Seite weiterhin bekannt, dass der Deutsche Schauspieler Numan Acar eine noch unbekannte Rolle übernehmen soll. * Am 15. Juli 2018 wurde via einem Instagram-Bild mit einem Fan bekannt, das Toni Revolori seine Rolle als Flash Thompson wieder aufnehmen wird. * Am 19. Juli 2018 deutete Michael Mando auf der San Diego Comic 2018 seine Rückkehr als Mac Gargan an. Allerdings tauchte er nicht im finalen Film auf. * Am 23. Juli 2018 gab Zendaya via Instagram-Post bekannt, dass Schauspieler Oli Hill, eine noch unbekannte Rolle übernehmen wird. * Am 25. Juli 2018 wurde gab Schauspieler Numan Acar via Instagram-Post bekannt, dass Jake Gyllenhaal tatsächlich den Filmschurken verkörpern wird. Weiterhin verwendete er dazu als Hashtags die Namen der Schauspieler und verwendete dabei unter anderem auch Cobie Smulders und Samuel L. Jacksons Namen, welche im MCU Maria Hill und Nick Fury vekörpern. Am 7. August 2018 gab Vulture.com ihr Engagement auch offiziell bekannt. * Am 14. August 2018 gab The Warp.com bekannt, das Remy Hii eine noch unbekannte Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. * Am 23. August 2018 gab Heroic Hollywood via Setfotos bekannt, dass Martin Starr seine Rolle aus dem Ersten Teil, erneut verkörpern wird. * Am 24. August 2018 wurde via Setfotos bekannt, das Angourie Rice ihre Rolle Betty Brant aus dem Ersten Teil, wieder aufnehmen wird. * Setbildern vom 7. September 2018 war zu entnehmen, dass Jon Favreau erneut die Rolle von Happy Hogan verkörpern wird. * Am 10. Oktober 2018 wurde bekannt, dass Michael Giacchino erneut den Soudtrack zum Film beisteuern wird. * Am 18. Januar 2019 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Laura Harrier ihre Rolle als Liz Toomes ''aus dem Ersten Film erneut aufnehmen wird. Am selben Tag gab ''Variety.com bekannt, dass Zach Barack, der Erste Transgender-Schauspieler im Marvel Cinematic Universe für eine noch unbekannte Rolle gecastet wurde. Harrier ist allerdings im fertigen Film nicht zu sehen. * Am 20. April 2019 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, das Spider-Man: Far From Home der letzte Film aus Phase 3 des MCU's sein wird. * Cobie Smulders gab in einem Interview mit dem The Hollywood Reporter an, dass sie während der Dreharbeiten die ganze Zeit dachte, die wahre Maria Hill zu spielen. Das es sich tatsächlich um Soren, in Gestalt von Maria Hill handelte, wurde ihr eine Woche vor der Premiere des Films von Kevin Feige veraten. Bilder Poster Spider-Man - Far From Home Logo.png Spider-Man - Far From Home Teaserposter.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home deutsches Teaserposter.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Teaserposter 2.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home deutsches Teaserposter 2.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Teaserposter 3.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home deutsches Teaserposter 3.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Teaserposter 4.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home deutsches Teaserposter 4.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Teaserposter 5.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Kinoposter.jpeg Spider-Man - Far From Home deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Charakterposter Spider-Man.jpeg Spider-Man - Far From Home deutsches Charakterposter Spider-Man.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Charakterposter Mysterio.jpeg Spider-Man - Far From Home deutsches Charakterposter Mysterio.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Charakterposter Michelle Jones.jpeg Spider-Man - Far From Home deutsches Charakterposter Michelle Jones.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Charakterposter Nick Fury.jpeg Spider-Man - Far From Home deutsches Charakterposter Nick Fury.jpg Promobilder Spider-Man - Far From Home Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Promobild 1.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Total Film Bild 1.jpg Spider-Man - Far Frome Total Film Cover.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Total Film Bild 2.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Total Film Bild 3.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Filmbild 1.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Filmbild 2.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Filmbild 3.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Filmbild 4.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Filmbild 5.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Filmbild 6.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Filmbild 7.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Filmbild 8.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Filmbild 9.jpg Setbilder Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 1.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 2.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 3.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 4.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 5.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 6.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 7.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 8.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 9.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 10.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 11.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 12.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 13.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 14.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 15.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 16.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 17.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 18.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 19.png Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 20.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 21.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 22.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 23.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 24.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 25.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 26.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 27.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 28.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 29.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home Setbild 30.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 31.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 32.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 33.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 34.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 35.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 36.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 37.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 38.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 39.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 40.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 41.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 42.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 43.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 44.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 45.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 46.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 47.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 48.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 49.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 50.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 51.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 52.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home Setbild 53.jpg Konzeptzeichnungen Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 1.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 2.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 3.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 4.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 5.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 6.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 7.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 8.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 9.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 10.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 11.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 12.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 13.jpg Spider-Man - Far From Home - Konzeptfoto 14.jpg Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU-Filme Kategorie:Spider-Man Filme Kategorie:Phase 3